2007
Added Fun Games and More *Babysitting *Cash Cow 2 *Farming Frenzy *Gem Mining *Home Before Dark *KinzPost Sorter *Mix and Match Trading Card Game *Polar Plunge *Strength *Style *Trading Card Challenge *Waddell's Icecap Adventure *Webkinz Super Modelz *Wheel of the Month *Wishing Well 2 Returning Fun Games and More *Booger Gets An A *Dunk the Zingoz *Jellybean Challenge *Newz Delivery *Quick Draw *Stack' Em Up Solitaire Retiring Fun Games and More *Jazz Monsters *Skater Kat *Wishing Well 1 *Icecap Adventure *Dashing Dolphin Pet of the Month Pet of the Month was introduced in October 2007, where players could adopt the special Webkinz each month and earn exclusive prizes and play on fun new site events. October: Frog November: Black Bear December: Chihuahua Added W-Shop and Curio Shop Themes *Atlantis Theme *Cheerleader Theme *Diner Theme *Hockey Theme (retired in W-Shop and moved to Curio Shop) *Wizard Theme *Beach theme *Sweets N Treats Theme *Country & Western Theme New Pets *Beagle *Black Cat *Black Friesian *Black Lab *Brown Arabian *Bull Dog *Bull Frog *Charcoal Cat *Chocolate Lab *Clydesdale Horse *Collie *Dalmatian *German Shepherd *Husky *Koala *Leopard *Love Frog *Love Puppy *Penguin *Persian Cat *Pink Pony *Raccoon *Reindeer *Seal *Sherbet Bunny *Spotted Frog *Turtle *Yellow Lab *Lil'Kinz Googles *Lil'Kinz Koala *Lil'Kinz Penguin *Lil'Kinz Persian Cat *Lil'Kinz Tree Frog *Lil'Kinz Yorkie *Lil'Kinz White Terrier Retired Pets *Basset Hound *Sherbet Bunny *Love Puppy *Gold and White Cat *Gorilla *Gray and White Cat *Horse *Pegasus *St. Bernard *Unicorn *Lil'Kinz Gorilla *Lil'Kinz Unicorn New Exclusive Items and Pet of the Month Items *4-Wheel ATV *Crystalline Pond *Desert Window *Dex Dangerous Telescope *Dex's Lugbot Lookout *Disco Ball *Donut Plant Seeds *Electric Blue Mauna Loa Lamp *Flying Saucer *Frosty Snow Making Machine *Kinzville Cuckoo Clock *Lurking Lagoon *Newton's Giant Cradle *Party Machine *Playful Picture *Rainbow Coffee Table *Rainy Day Window *Ribbons and Bows Tree *Rocky Shores Lighthouse *Steam Powered Moving Picture Machine *Stellar Star Blaster *Super Stunt Cycle *Twister in a Pot *Vortex Storage Unit *Wooden Grandfather Clock Retired Exclusive Items *Blue Grandfather Clock *Fancy Tea Service *Violet Volcano Lamp New Places to Visit *Charm Forest *Clubhouse *KinzChat PLUS *KinzStyle Shop *Kinzville Academy Floating Objects *Goo Goo Berries (prizes: Goo Goo Berries) *Fall Festival (prizes: Autumn Sunset Toque, Corn Husk Doll, Decorative Wheat Sheaf, Harvest Fruit Hat, Harvest Time Poster, Hot Apple Cider, Maple Leaf Sweater, Potted Elm Tree, Pumpkin Soup) *Winterfest (prizes: Polar Plunge Poster, Hot Chocolate Frozen Mug, Peppermint Snowflake, Snowflake Sweater, Snowy Blue Toque) Other *Alvin & the Chipmunks *Bee Movie *Game Extravaganza *Haiku *KinzCash Hunt Holiday Gifts *'Valentine's Day:' *Valentine's Bouquet *Cinnamon Hearts *Fancy Chocolate Heart *'Easter:' *Marshmallow Bunnies *Chocolate Eggs *Fuzzy Pink Bunny Ears *'Webkinz Day:' *Webkinz Day Year Two Cake *Second Webkinz Day Trophy *Webkinz Day Year Two Print *'Halloween:' *Frankenkinz Cap *Gummy Spiders *Pumpkin Pop *SuperMega Toothbuster *'Thanksgiving:' *Pumpkin Pie *Thanksgiving Dinner *Pilgrim Hat *'Christmas:' *Christmas Tree Hat *Wacky Zingoz Snow Globe *Gingerbread Monkey Retired Items Antique Western Brass Vase Retired Clothing Brown Belt Orange Army Shirt Plumpy's Glasses Swimsuit Bottom Swimsuit Top New Recipes *Astormishing Sandwich *Slippamarink Sandwich *Quendidot Buzzitree *Sacchbingarings *Slipinsip *Turretango Twist *Trickle Treacle *Florbuzzall Buggaburst *Magmamora Lavallo *Sappirake Scones Category:Timeline Category:Years